POTC: The Next Generation
by GoldenWolf88
Summary: This is the story of Jack's Twin Childeren. Things are smooth for now.....but the past does always come back to haunt you doesn't it? rr please, i don't mind flames. Just read the fic! COMPLETED!
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC do ya really think I'd be here writing fan fiction about it? (A/N: Jack may be slightly out of character in some parts.but this story doesn't really focus on him does it?) The only things I own are Artemis, Apollo, Jamison, and the other people you don't recognize.  
  
"I can't believe he got caught," said a young man of about 17 in disbelief. . He had long black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, dark, dark brown eyes, and he was about 6'6 in height.  
  
"Well what else could have happened, Apollo?" was the irritated reply that Apollo Sparrow received from his sister, Artemis.  
  
"Maybe the rum delayed him like usual!" Artemis laughed. "No, he would've taken us with him now wouldn't he?" Artemis was a tall girl who looked just the opposite of her twin. Her height was 6'0; she had gold hair, and dark green eyes. She took after her mother, whom neither twin had seen in years. "Now, come on. Let's go get him out."  
  
Apollo sighed. 'This is gonna be just fantastic.' He thought. The two snuck off of the Black Pearl as to not wake up the other crewmembers, and walked through the streets of Spain heading to the prison.  
  
They got there after wandering around for about 20 minutes. "Ok. I'm going in first and if I'm not out with Dad in 10 minutes, take the crew and leave." Apollo said outside of the prison window. Artemis sighed.  
  
"Always the protective one. Look you be out in 5 or I'm coming in after you." Apollo opened his mouth to speak but Artemis cut him off. "Just hurry up. You know you can't win if we argue." Apollo rolled his eyes and grudgingly went inside. Artemis watched him disappear. "3.2.1." Just then a guard yelled. Artemis grinned. Apollo and Jack never could break out together without being caught.  
  
Artemis went around to the inside of the prison. She saw a guard watching her father and Apollo. She also saw the guard was drinking beer. A quick scan of the room told her that no other prisoners or guards were there.  
  
"Where's Artemis?" Jack was whispering to Apollo. "Last time I checked she was outside."  
  
Artemis then, ran into the guard. "Oh! Help! Please hurry! My sister! They have my sister!" Feigning hystericalness (A/N: I know it's not a word), she made gestures toward the outside, and hoped the guard was drunk enough to believe her. He immediately ran outside. 'Hopefully he falls in a ditch' She thought.  
  
"Now then. Didn't we learn last time that 1. You shouldn't toy with the guards. And 2. If ya do, and either of ya get caught for me to get you out?" she said grinning. "Bloody hell!" Apollo said, slapping his forehead. "Come on, Artemis! Just get us out of here so we can go aboard the ship and then we're off to Port Royal, loves."  
  
Both twins looked at him surprised. "Port Royal? But.you haven't been there since before we were born." They said in unison.  
  
Jack for once in his life looked uncomfortable. "Yeh, Port Royal. Now, me daughter, kindly help us get out of here." Apollo gave Artemis a quizzical look. Artemis just shrugged it off for the time being, and picked the lock with a tiny dagger.  
  
"Come along, both of you, before the guard gets back." Jack said. He ushered the twins our and the three disappeared into the night.  
  
Two days later, the family of three, and the crew of the Black Pearl, were on their way to Port Royal. 


	2. A Pirate's Life For Me

*** Disclaimer: see 1st chapter. ***  
  
** Thanks to Yavanna for reviewing!!! **  
  
~Please if you are reading this help me with a title! Send it in a review!~  
  
Artemis couldn't sleep the day before they were supposed to get there. She  
  
stealthily snuck out of her quarters and went to the deck. The night sky was almost  
  
surreal looking. The clouds rolling over the silvery full moon were a deep purple color.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the ship, on the railing, Artemis looked up at it. She grasped the  
  
gold choker with the sapphire moon dangling from it. Engraved on the back were the  
  
words "Come Back Someday". It was the only thing she ever had from her mother. Jack  
  
never explained who she was or why they weren't together. The twins never questioned  
  
it; they were content living the exciting life they loved with their father. He acted as if she  
  
died. Artemis always believed that there was something more to it than that, and that  
  
something had to do with Port Royal. In the distance there was another ship coming up. It  
  
was pure white.  
  
'Now that's unusual.' She thought. For some reason it made her uneasy.  
  
"Hello, Love, you couldn't sleep either?"  
  
"No.Dad.do you recognize that ship?" Artemis pointed to the distant ghostly ship.  
  
"Hum? Nah, let's not worry about it, savvy?" Jack passed his her a bottle of rum.  
  
"I don't believe it! The late night Rum Ritual without me!" Apollo said, from the  
  
shadows in mock-outrage. Jack shrugged.  
  
"If you can't stay up with the owls, no rum, me boy."  
  
"Arr." Apollo grunted and took the third bottle of rum.  
  
*~*It's A Pirate's Life For Me* ~*  
  
It was a particularly gorgeous day for being on a ship. The wind was  
  
blowing.Artemis smiled to herself as the Black Pearl rounded a corner and a  
  
strip of land came into view. She wondered if the pirates here (if any were at the  
  
docks) would greet them (her and Apollo) with the same fear as the others did.  
  
Their alter-ego names were Dark Moon (Artemis) and Black Sun (Apollo); most  
  
didn't even know their real names.  
  
It all started when that certain Captain tried to kidnap Artemis and  
  
Apollo for some reason. They were 8 then but could use swords and daggers as  
  
well as a grown man, even Jack. The crew of the Black Pearl knew for a fact  
  
though that Artemis and Apollo both had good hearts, they just never showed it.  
  
So much like Jack. All three of them helped out the crew in anyway possible.  
  
As Artemis was walking the sun-filled deck she descended into the living  
  
quarters. Suddenly she heard a quietly loud argument.  
  
"Jack! They need to know!"  
  
"No, Kirk! Not yet! They aren't ready!" Artemis had never heard her father sound irate before. Normally he was just quirky.  
  
"It's been 17 years!! Besides she may just be in Port Royal!"  
  
"So? I can't help it if she is! She wouldn't even recognize them! Besides if SHE even cared why didn't she come looking for them!? Eh?"  
  
"Maybe they'll recognize her. Vibes ye know?" Kirk Carabound was one of Jack's crewmembers and was like an uncle to the twins.  
  
"I don't care! I doubt she'll be there anyhow! Besides, I made a pact with Will and Elizabeth and Captain Jack Sparrow always keeps his word to his friends!" 


	3. The Pact

***** Disclaimer: see 1st chapter, I also own Captain Chan Hawk.and his ship MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ahem* as a reminder I also own Artemis, Apollo, and Jamison (when he comes_.......but alas, I do not own the POTC characters. I'm pretty sure it's an original plot. I've never seen it done before.but of course I have sub-plots. I'm really gonna shut up now. *****  
  
***Yavanna- Hey there dearie! Trust me you'll find out who the mother is (maybe) and about the pact. See the chapter title?***  
  
***bOoBOoKiTtY007- I hope this will unconfuse you.***  
  
***Mayme- hello fellow Ha-Ha! THERE! I'M UPDATING! AND IT'S ONLY BEEN LIKE A DAY! And I added more to the Renee and Co. Story.Which needs a title! But you haven't been over to read it! ***  
  
~~~~~The Pact~~~~  
  
'This is interesting..' Artemis thought to herself. 'Who.he can't mean...could he? Ah, well now's as good of time as any to but in.' Grinning she went inside.  
  
"What pact would this be, Father?" Both men looked up sharply. Kirk looked kind of satisfied.  
  
"Ah, one made the day you and your brother were born." Jack said slowly.  
  
"With the Will and Elizabeth Turner you've told us so much about."  
  
"Exactly. Concerning you two and their child. We hoped you three could be friends..." Jack said trailing off.  
  
"I see. You're terrible at lying to me, Father, I know that there's more to it than that." Artemis casually walked out of the cabin. She knew Jack wouldn't tell them anything. This meant spying for her and Apollo. She quickly went to Apollo's quarters and found him mapping something. She explained what had just happened.  
  
"You know.you don't think that he'd try and set one of us up with Will and Elizabeth's kid do you? Depending on if the kid's a boy or girl."  
  
"No way. He knows better than that. Or, he should. What were you mapping?"  
  
"Remember that white ship you pointed out to us? Well, it's been following us since." He motioned to the map, where he had been marking the progress. "Always that far away. No more, no less, we speed up, it speeds up."  
  
" I knew something wasn't right with it." Replied Artemis, shaking her head. "We'll just have to be careful when we get to Port Royal, which is in 15 minutes. So, I'm going to get a good 10 in of reading." Artemis, when she wasn't manning the ship, was often found reading some random novel, drove the crew crazy. As she walked down she pondered what to do about the "she" her father had mentioned. She had an idea of who it was, but it was so unlikely that it was her.  
  
A bit later (17 minutes) they were walking off the Black Pearl. The white ship wasn't in site. 'Maybe they bailed.Yeah, right....' Artemis decided to go and shop for a few things she needed a new sword belt and sheath. Today she was living up to her Dark Moon name by dressing in a black shirt with ripped sleeves and a pair of dark brown leather pants, and black boots, she also had the choker of her mother and had black streaks in her hair. As she was walking towards the blacksmith shop to check it out, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Artemis turned to see a strange man. He was dressed in the manner of a pirate.about 6'7 very tall, eyes that were black, not almost black, but pure liquid black, shaved dark brown hair and beard.  
  
"Well, it's the most feared female pirate, Dark Moon."  
  
Artemis eyed him up and down. "Maybe. Who are you?"  
  
"Ah!" He hit his forehead. "Forgive me, Madame. I am Captain Chan Hawk of the Iced Nightmare." The name sounded so familiar to Artemis, but she couldn't quite place who or where. Then it hit her.  
  
"Now you remember, I see. You gave me this scar here about 3 years ago." He pointed to a scar that ran up into his rolled up shirt sleeve.  
  
"And if I recall you deserved it."  
  
"No, I don't believe I did. I have been searching for you since then. It was partially for revenge, and because you intrigued me. No one has stood up to me before. Let alone beat me in a duel."  
  
"First time for everything." Artemis smirked, and started to walk off.  
  
"Just remember this! Hawks always capture their prey!"  
  
" Sparrows always find a way to beat them." She walked into the blacksmith's. 'I'm gonna have to watch my back.' Surprisingly enough, or not, Apollo was in there with some other people. Two of the three others were bleeding from sword wounds. Artemis wondered for a fleeting moment where the blacksmith was.  
  
"Just tell us where your father is, lad." Said a large man. He looked slightly unnerved.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Apollo looked as though he were enjoying this.  
  
Just then, someone grabbed Artemis from behind. 'Always they assume I can't fight, until they see who I am. Pitifully inane.' She thought. "Come on, or your sister, idiotic girl, gets it." Artemis' eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh you've done it now." Apollo laughed. Artemis reached behind her and flipped the man over her head and onto his back; she slid her sword out and put it to his throat.  
  
"You and your insipid companions get out. Don't come near us again if you value your live. Leave this place, I don't think the blacksmith would be to fond of you."  
  
"Actually, you're correct. I'm not." Someone materialized out of the shadows. They all turned to look. 


	4. Uhoh The trouble brews!

~*~ bDisclaimer b~*~ I don't own anything you recognize from the movie. But if I did, I'd be a happy camper.  
  
Reviewers: **Jen- thank you!  
  
** Merry the Psychotic Coconut- Hope this chapter and the last will/did help  
  
**Yavanna- Thank you for reviewing so much! Questions will be answered! But I like to keep some of my plot shrouded in mystery for a while. *grins*  
  
(A/N; BTW PEOPLE CHECK OUT  
  
"Light in My Life, But Love in the Dark" and THE SEQUAL "Hell Hath No Fury Like the Prophecy of Light" by Yavanna and Sunstar. If you are an HP fan, I guarantee you'll like it.  
"You want me to WHAT!!" by Merry the Psychotic Coconut)  
  
~~~~~~~Uh-Oh~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh you've done it now." Apollo laughed. Artemis reached behind her and flipped the man over her head and onto his back; she slid her sword out and put it to his throat.  
  
"You and your insipid companions get out. Don't come near us again if you value your live. Leave this place, I don't think the blacksmith would be to fond of you."  
  
"Actually, you're correct. I'm not." Someone materialized out of the shadows. They all turned to look.  
  
The three, let's call them Anti- Sparrow pirates, looked at the "Mysterious Person" then back at each other.....Then at the MP...then at Apollo and Artemis....Then at each other...This idiocy went on for a minute until Artemis finally said,  
  
"Ok, look, you know yer gonna run so just do it before my sword connects with your "manhood" (don't ask long story) and it's suddenly not there anymore."  
  
That comment got the three on their feet and running out clutching sword wounds.  
  
"Now then ye'd best be telling me who you are." Said the MP. (A/N, I know the MP thing is getting old, bear with me.)  
  
"Step into the light." came the reply of the twins in unison. The MP laughed.  
  
"If you insist." Into the light he stepped. It was Will Turner, whom I shall not bother to explain because we all know that he is very hot, but the twins didn't know him.  
  
"And you are?" Both demanded.  
  
"The blacksmith." Said Will grinning.  
  
"Well no -"  
  
At that exact moment Jack sort of just popped in.  
  
"Will!"  
  
"Jack! Finally, I thought you had forgotten."  
  
"Aye? I always keep me promises, boy! You know that." The twins looked at each other, and they knew it was Will Turner. It seemed that both grown men had forgotten the twins' presence. That was fine with them.....if they got information.  
  
"So," Jack was saying, "where's Jamison?"  
  
"He's around here somewhere. But do you really think it'll work? He's so headstrong." Will replied.  
  
"Just like you." Jack rolled his eyes. "I sure hope so 'cause I wouldn't have Artemis with anyone else. Now we just have to make sure they don't know what we're up to..."  
  
Will sighed. "Yes. Jamison and Artemis...should be quite a match from what you've told me."  
  
"The trouble will be making it happen."  
  
Meanwhile, into the corner they retreated to, Artemis was furious. Setting her up? She was 17! That decision should be hers! She was about to go up there and say something, but Apollo pulled her back.  
  
"Why get mad when you could get even?" He said mischievously. They both smirked, and stepped out to where Jack and Will could see them.  
  
"Hey there." Artemis said while Apollo supplied a "Hello." "So, trying to set up two people who have never met and may end up hating each other?" Artemis asked with raised eyebrows. 


	5. Memories

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack, Will or the other people you recognize from the movie. If I did I would be filthy rich and not have a job on the weekends. ^-^ Sorry bout the wait for this update btw. School is just evil. To the reviewers who like this story.....THANK YOU SO MUCH! Oh and btw I don't mind flames. So if ya hate do tell what I can do to make it better, aight?  
  
The "~" enclosed paragraphs are memories. Oh and just to clear up a few things....the captain in chapter 2 is not Hawk.  
  
"Hey there." Artemis said while Apollo supplied a "Hello." "So, trying to set up two people who have never met and may end up hating each other?" Artemis asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Jack and Will jumped up completely startled.  
  
"Are you going to answer my question?" Artemis asked.  
  
Will and Jack both started prattling on at the same time. Apollo smirked and looked up at the ceiling. Artemis shot him a glance. "You knew!" she suddenly screeched. Apollo's mouth dropped, he'd almost forgotten they could basically read each other's minds.  
  
"Uh......Well......" Artemis shot him a murderous glare. Manz if looks could kill all threee men would have been dead, but fortunately they can't, so they're still alive and kickin!  
  
"Run." Artemis said to him. "Run fast." Apollo bolted out of the shop. Artemis could, and would, kick serious ass when she was this irate. But then again Apollo thought he deserved it, he really should have told her, well seeing as he'd only found out an hour ago, there just wasn't time! "Maybe if I explain..Ah, well she'll find me." Apollo went into the bar to grab some rum. He sat at the counter and ordered his drink. Then....saw him. It brought back a lot of memories. (A/N: no he's not gay if that's what ya are thinking')  
  
~It was 3 years ago. They had stopped off at Tortuga., it was the twins first time there. Artemis and Apollo had split up to cover more ground then meet up again in two hours. Well, 2 hours and 30 minutes later, Artemis hadn't shown up, Apollo could sense that something was wrong. Luckily, he ran into his father just then, before they were supposed to meet. Jack rounded up the crew; they searched for hours and by dawn the next day, she still wasn't found. They all, well besides Jack, Apollo, and Kirk, decided that sleep was needed. Jack and Kirk both were trying to convince Apollo to get some sleep while the crew was trying to get the two adults to listen to their own advice. None of them happened to notice the ship that was next to theirs. It was slightly smaller than the Black Pearl, and a dusty gray color. All of the crw of this ship went up to the deck facing the Black Pearl.  
  
"Oi! Cap'n Hawk!" Yelled one of them.  
  
" Did ye find 'er?" Hawk bellowed.  
  
"No, she's not on the lower decks!"  
  
"She's gotta be on the bloody ship! Look harder!" Hawk replied. Jack and Apollo caught this conversation; they turned to face the other ship. Hawk turned to go back to his cabin - he never made it. Some fell - or jumped - on him, took the extra sword out of his sheath and said,  
  
"I think this belongs to me."  
  
Jack, Apollo, Kirk and most of the crew swore loudly. "Let's go, mates!" Jack and Apollo yelled in perfect unison. On the other ship.....  
  
"You are the most irritating girl I've ever met." Hawk said as Artemis casually twirled her sword in her hand. She said nothing but held the sword up in the ready duel position. Hawk laughed, "You mean to challenge me?"  
  
Artemis smirked, "Hell yeah." They began to duel, to the death? Nah, there wouldn't be much of a story line if that happened. But before they could really get started the Black Pearl-ers swooped in and began to duel the opposing crew. Jack, Apollo and Kirk trying to get to Artemis. Hawk swung at her while her back was turned, she swung and caught the thrust at the last second. A fleeting look of surprise passed over Hawk's face. Artemis jabbed her sword at his shoulder and drew it down to the top of his wrist. At that precise moment Jack reached her.  
  
"Artemis!!" he bellowed over the commotion, in three strides he crossed over and stepped between her and Hawk.  
  
"I don't know who you are, and I don't care, stay away from my family, savvy?!" Jack's voice was somewhat calm, but in his face you could tell he was livid, even his body language screamed it. His eyes were enraged. Hawk looked frightened and bewildered. Jack swept Artemis up and carried her to the Black Pearl where everyone was waiting. Kirk gently suggested they all go to bed. Jack and Apollo walked Artemis down. She kept saying, "I'm all right, really. Let's not make a big deal of it, savvy?" Jack clearly didn't want to leave her, or Apollo, alone again; they both assured him they would be fine, his room was directly across from Artemis' and diagonal from Apollo's anyhow. Later, the next day Artemis explained why Hawk kidnapped her. Jack was so furious none of the crew would take the chance of going near him-he'd never been that mad. Apollo was just as pissed, as was Kirk but to a slightly lesser degree. ~  
Then two years ago.....  
  
~ Apollo was walking threw the streets of some random town when he was grabbed from behind. Turned around, he saw about 20 pirates with Captain Hawk in the lead.  
  
"Where's your sister boy?" Hawk demanded.  
  
"Away from your sorry ass." Apollo replied.  
  
"Wrong answer." The twenty pirates advanced toward him and tried to beat it out of him but Apollo wouldn't say one word, he even kicked the arse's of a few of them. ~  
  
Apollo looked at Chan Hawk with a look that could freeze fire. 'Best go warn the others.' He thought and discretely slipped out of the bar. 


	6. Pondering People

*Disclaimer* see the previous chappies.  
To the reviewers of this tale, thank you!  
  
(if anyone knows how to do italics and such please tell me! Until then / symbolize italics and ~ are bold)  
  
Artemis walked along the streets of Port Royal fuming. She hadn't suspected they would do this. It felt like such a betrayal of trust. If they had asked her about it she might have considered it. For a fleeting second she wondered what this Jamison person thought about it. This wasn't his fault, maybe he didn't even know yet. Artemis was so deep in thought she didn't even notice she walked into a blonde woman in an emerald green dress until they were both on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry." Artemis said as she helped the woman up. 'Wow. I must be out of it. Apologizing and helping.'  
  
"Oh! That's all right, dear." The woman said in a sad, soft, tone. "Which ship did you sail in on?" she asked with great interest. 'Obviously she's a noble' Artemis said to herself.  
  
"Uh.." She couldn't really say the Black Pearl..  
  
"Hey! You! Pirate! Leave Duchess Araina alone!" A burly guard came up and pulled Artemis away from the duchess.  
  
"No! I'm fine! We're just talking." Araina said quickly.  
  
"Your fiancée won't approve." The guard said, grabbing Araina's arm to take her away. Before she went into the carriage, Duchess Araina looked back and Artemis got a clear good look at her face. She almost passed out; it was like looking in a mirror! She had just talked to her mother! Now she really had some pondering to do. "Need a place to think." She muttered aloud.  
  
"You and me both." Someone behind her said.  
  
"What is it with people and sneaking up behind me today?" Artemis said darkly, then turned around finding herself face-to-face or rather face-to-neck with a man of 17 Apollo's height, long, light, brown hair, and mischievous chocolate eyes. The young man laughed.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Lady Dark Moon." He said humorously.  
  
"You know my name?"  
  
"Those of us who spend time at the docks do." His eyes were dancing.  
  
"I see." She said, eyebrow raised.  
  
"But, if you don't mind of course, what's your real name?"  
  
"A name is a very personal question you know." Smirked Artemis.  
  
"Well then! Let us go nameless and talk a bit of our troubles over some rum!" With that he started walking down the road with her. 'Hum.manners of a pirate..' He was confident but not cocky, and his directness appealed to her. Artemis couldn't help it, she liked him- a little.  
  
Apollo was coming out of the bar just as they were going in.  
  
"Not in there!" He said, pulling them both away. The other man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"My brother." Artemis answered. "Now why not in there?"  
  
"Hawk."  
  
"He never gives it a rest does he?"  
  
Apollo sighed then pointed at the other young man. "Who's he?"  
  
"Wouldn't you know? I have no utter clue!"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
" If you'll allow me to explain," the other young man said. "your charming sister and I both found we needed a place to think but we felt we didn't know each other well enough to reveal something as personal as a name."  
  
.........Later, Artemis was lying on her bed aboard the Black Pearl running the days events through her head. She hadn't told Apollo about seeing their mother, nor had she spoken to Jack the whole day. Both were known for being totally adamant because of their pride (meaning the not speaking could go on for days). The strange thing was, she couldn't get the brown-eyed name out of her head. Little did she know that, not so far away, he was thinking of her as well.  
  
...........The blacksmith's apprentice was practicing with a sword, freshly made. He couldn't get the pirate, Dark Moon out of his head. The piracy in his blood was calling to him, as it was his father. He needed the ocean, to be on open water. He stared out of the window and sighed. It was all so frustrating! His grandfather kept telling him he /had/ to marry someone of a high rank, his parents had found him a suitor, but as insane as it sounded he wanted to marry for love. (A/N: Ah, don't they all.....) There was a ball in a period of one week; everyone was required to attend.  
  
His chocolate eyes found the tattoo marking his as a pirate one his wrist. He felt so .....trapped here; he knew his parents did as well; so why were they here? It wasn't as if they weren't happy...but...there had to be more to life........  
  
The Duchess Araina (Oh lookie, a whooooole section about her. Happy? Wahooo!) was sitting her balcony. It was finally safe for Jack and her children to return here after 17. Jack hadn't known why Araina made him take the twins and leave, saying that she would come for them when she really couldn't. Araina was 10 years Jack's junior. Her father found out about their affair and tried to have him arrested. She was 17 then. Now, at age 34, she found a suitor, Fiancée, she had to remind her self with disgust. Her father was dead, and she finally managed to get a life back. Sure she was still depressed. Only Jack, Apollo, and Artemis could change that. She had run into Artemis today. That meant the Black Pearl was here. She decided to write a letter to her daughter. 'I hope they don't hate me.' Taking a deep breath she began to write.  
  
*The next day *  
  
Artemis rose with the sun. She hadn't slept well at all. For some odd reason she kept having dreams about dueling with Hawk again, he kept winning. This had never happened to her before.  
  
Apollo woke up more or less the same time Artemis had. He knew that something was wrong with her. But he was thinking of something else as well. What would happen if Artemis met Jamison and liked him? Would her life as a pirate be over? He was also pondering about his first and only love. Her name had been Maria. They had met when he was in France about 2 years ago. He never found out what had happened to her. She had been a noble woman, yet loved adventure and thrills....So different from anyone he had ever met.... A knock came at his door making him drop out of his pensive state. He got up grudgingly and opened the door. He found Artemis peering in at him. She slowly explained what had happened yesterday.  
  
"You're sure it was her?"  
  
"Apollo, it was like looking in mirror." Pain was laced in her voice.  
  
"Have you told Dad yet?"  
  
"No..."  
  
A bit later in the day Kirk came up to Artemis (Apollo was checking out the library.), and handed her a letter. It said. " Dearest Artemis,  
  
I know that your father never really explained anything about me. That was my fault." As Artemis scanned the letter Araina went on to explain what had happened all those years ago. It also said that since it was now safe for them to be there she would like to see them at the ball. Araina gave her current address to her and told her to bring Apollo to visit her. She also explained about the fiancée but said that one word that implied that Jack still wanted her, and she would leave him to hop aboard the Black Pearl to be with her real family in an instant. 'I've gotta find Apollo.' Artemis thought.  
  
Apollo was walking down the roads toward the library. No one bothered him. 'Probably to scared.' He said to himself.  
  
"So we meet again Black Sun." said a voice.  
  
"Can't you give it a rest?" Apollo demanded and turned to face Captain Hawk.  
  
"Not until I get your sister."  
  
"In your dreams, Hawk."  
  
"And your nightmare, Sparrow." Hawk said, and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
The sooner we get out of here the better. Apollo thought. He continued down the road, wondering about life in general.  
  
Yeah I know, weird chappie. Review and I'll love you forever! Flames are accepted! 


	7. randomness artemis and jamison finally f...

*Disclaimer* see the previous chapters  
To the reviewers of this tale, thank you! Especially Jen and Yavanna for reviewing so much! ^-^  
  
(if anyone knows how to do italics and such please tell me! Until then / symbolize italics and ~ are bold)  
  
The twins met up at the library. Artemis explained and handed Apollo the letter. He was deep in thought. They would finally really meet their mother! She did care about them and it was just a huge misunderstanding with Jack! Maybe they could work it out.....but how to get the fiancée out of the way? Apollo grinned. "So when do we meet her?"  
  
Two hours later, disguised in cloaks, feeling slightly uncomfortable pretending to be nobles, the twins were standing outside waiting to be let in to see their mother. For some reason, Apollo was slightly nervous. He looked at Artemis; her face was unreadable. The door opened and they were shown into the parlor.  
  
"Oh! You both came!" Araina cried running up and embracing them both. Contrary to what Apollo had thought the meeting wasn't awkward at all. It seemed so --- natural.  
  
"But you don't really love him do you?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Gregory is.....nice, I suppose, but he's not Jack."  
  
"Why don't you and Dad meet up at that ball thing?" Apollo asked getting an idea.  
  
"Could you get him there?"  
  
"I could guilt-trip him into it." Artemis said. With that the three began plotting. A bit after that, Araina took them shopping to get some clothes for the ball. Apollo was the same size as jack so he measured for him. Apollo was sitting outside of the dressing rooms waiting for Artemis and Araina to get done.  
  
"So, you waiting on someone?"  
  
Apollo looked up to see the young man from yesterday. "Yes. And you?"  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Sister and mother."  
  
"I see." The blacksmith apprentice looked like he was going to say more but was cut off by a scream of "NO!"  
  
"Oh come on!" said the dressmaker. "You're actually lucky most girls are very flat at your age."  
  
"I'm half-naked!"  
  
"A good gown highlights a woman's best features! I'm not going to let you hid yourself in a canvas bag! Flaunt it!"  
  
"No flaunting!" There was laughing from Araina in the background.  
  
"I went through the same thing at your age."  
  
"Rah for you, Mother."  
  
"Just wear it! It's only for one night." Said the dressmaker.  
  
"Thaaat would be them." Apollo said. Just then Elizabeth Turner (Apollo hasn't met her yet. Remember?) came out.  
  
"Well, let's leave Jamie. I swear I'm going to strangle that woman one of these days."  
  
"See you later." Said "Jamie" to Apollo. 'No way.' thought Apollo. At that moment Artemis came out with Araina looking huffy, highly and utterly rare for her. Apollo laughed but quickly turned it to a cough at the look on Artemis' face. The two of them dropped off Araina then went back to the Black Pearl to persuade Jack to go to the ball.  
  
"And I know how you can make it up to me."  
  
"How?" Normally Jack wouldn't fall for this but he didn't like fighting with his family...big mistake on his part....heh heh..  
  
"There's this ball thing in 6 days. I'm sure Will and Elizabeth will want you there in any case.." Jack hit his head on the wall. Will, and Elizabeth both, had just tried to get him to go. Apollo would be on his case next.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll go! Happy?"  
  
"Yep." Artemis pranced out of the room.  
  
~ skipping ahead to 1 day before the ball ~  
  
Artemis was hanging around in the library. Why? She didn't even know. She reached to get a book from a nearby shelf on certain ships but it wouldn't come out of the shelf...hum...she tugged harder and then...the shelf fell over and there stood the blacksmith apprentice!  
  
"We have got to stop meeting like this!" he exclaimed.  
  
"We'll debate that later but for now..run!" Artemis replied grabbing his hand before the angry librarian could get to them. The two emerged into the streets of Port Royal laughing. Little did they know that lurking behind dark shadows watching them was Captain Chan Hawk.  
  
Hawk was mad. I mean real mad. This stupid boy, yes the inane blacksmith apprentice Jamison Turner was stealing Dark Moon from him! She was his! Not Turner's! Gah...... It was all so confusing. He hadn't really /meant/ to, they had grabbed the wrong person, and Artemis got the wrong impression. Well, he kind of gave it to her. So he really wasn't the bad guy right? Right, he decided.  
  
"So which ship were you looking for?" Artemis asked.  
  
"None in particular." Jamison said looking uncomfortable. 'I can't really tell her..she'll think I'm some kind of crazy compulsive stalker and that won't be good. SHIT! I still have to find out about that suitor my parents dug up.' "Er.which one where you looking for?"  
  
"Ah, the Iced Nightmare actually..."  
  
Jamison looked up sharply. "Why?" That ship had a bad reputation.  
  
"You have your secrets, I have mine." They ended up outside the blacksmith shop. "I'll see you at that ball thing, I guess." Artemis started to walk off.  
  
"WAIT!" bellowed Jamison when she was half way down the street. Artemis turned. "TELL ME YOUR NAME!"  
  
She sighed and took a deep breath. " IT'S ARTEMIS!"  
  
"MINE'S JAMISON!" With that he swept off inside the shop. Artemis stopped dead. 'Oh RUM! (A/N: *shrugs* don't ask just don't.....), that means that he's....the....and....crap on it all!'  
  
Jamison walked into his father's shop feeling extremely happy. He had just gotten her name! He took down one of the freshly made swords and swished it around some. Perfect-as always.  
  
Apollo was sitting on the railing of the Black Pearl pondering life in general, rum in hand. What was going to happen with Hawk...and Jack and Araina...and himself.  
  
Jack, meanwhile, was thinking about his past. Something he hated and tried to block out normally. Araina's memory came to him every time he looked at Artemis. He had met her when he was 27. He was 17 years older now, still looked to be in his 20's. Araina hurt him. Artemis, Apollo, the sea, and rum, of course, were his loves/family now. And it was all he needed. They had fun, and his kids were a lot like him. When Araina didn't come back it broke his heart, a feeling he'd never had, nor ever would again. They despised each other when they first met. She thought he was an arrogant, self-centered, rum-obsessed bum. He thought her a stiff Duchess with no sense of fun. It all started when he found her in a bar. She threw rum on him. Ah, memories. 


	8. The ball

Disclaimer: I own, Artemis, Apollo, Jamison, Araina, Hawk his ship and crew. That's it. Rest goes to other peeps.  
  
Oh and btw. Do you want Jack and Araina back together?? Just wondering. I also need to know how to do italics and bold stuffs.. / s equal italics and ~are bold till I figure it out. Okies? Okies.  
  
~~The Ball~~  
  
Apollo and Jack went to Will's home to get ready. Elizabeth took the beads and dreadlocks out of their hair, many protests coming from Jack. Artemis went to Araina's without Jack knowing. Will came inside with the blacksmith apprentice. "Apollo, this is my son Jamison."  
  
"We've met." They both said grinning. Jack, Will and Elizabeth glanced at each other confused.  
  
"So, pissed off anymore librarians?" Apollo smirked.  
  
"Not recently. Still go nameless?" winked Jamison.  
  
"Apollo William Sparrow -"  
  
"Jamison Jack Turner -"  
  
"Wait!" Jack and Will both said. "You gave him my name as a middle name?" They finished in perfect unison. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and muttered something incoherent.  
  
Artemis glanced at herself in a mirror. 'I really hate this.' she thought. She was dressed in a low-cut, tight in the waist, royal blue gown. The two women (her and Araina) refused to wear corsets. Smart people. Araina was in a near identical gown of forest green.  
  
"So how are we going to get George out of the picture?"  
  
"Kill him." Artemis said with the air of one commenting on the weather. Seeing the look on Araina's face she added, "Or not."  
  
They stepped inside the governor's hall. Apollo and Jamison went off to find Artemis, leaving the adults to talk amongst themselves. Thankfully, Elizabeth did a good job on Jack. He looked noble and no one recognized him.  
  
Araina entered with Artemis a bit later. Artemis was getting a lot of male attention and she didn't like it.  
  
Little did any of them know another group of pirates were there. Would all Hades (A/N: Wahooo Latin extra credit!!) break loose? Most likely. But not till later.  
  
Artemis went off to look for Apollo not knowing that Jamison would be with him. Someone bumped into her from behind. "My Lady." Came a raspy voice she knew all to well. She whipped around.  
  
"Why are you here, Hawk?"  
  
"To see you, me lass."  
  
"I do not want to see you nor am I your lass." Hawk had her up against a wall.  
  
"I find you strangely attractive you know." He said huskily.  
  
"And I find your breath strangely rancid. See? Nothing in common, it wouldn't work." She got a glass of wine and tossed it on him. Then she tapped a servant's shoulder. "Excuse me, do you have an extra pair of pants? This man had a little /accident/." She smirked and went off. 'Must get out.' Kept running through her head.  
  
Hawk watched her walk off in shock. No one said no to him. No one. He'd force her to like him! 'Ha! Take that Sparrow!' he thought. (A/N: you know i didn't intend for him to be all stalker like. it just kinda happened. *sigh* my sister tells me it's funny though. * shrugs * back to the story!).  
  
"There you are!" Artemis turned around.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said. Who the hell was this?  
  
"Oh, you and your jokes, Araina. You know, you look younger tonight.."  
  
'Oh carp. This must be George.. and he thinks I'm Mom.. damn! We just /had/ to look exactly alike! Argh! "Um, George how about you wait outside for me on the balcony. I'll be there in a bit." George nodded and went off. The twins ran into each other after another ten minutes had passed. "Finally!" Artemis exclaimed. "Hawk is here."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Ok, really, what does Hawk have to do with you two?" Jamison demanded coming up behind Apollo. His eyes got wide when he saw Artemis; he flushed then coughed. Artemis glanced at Apollo. "We'll tell ya later, savvy?" They said in perfect harmony. Just then there was a yell.  
  
"How about no! You crazy son-of-a -"  
  
"SPARROW!"  
  
"Aw, hell, Jack!"  
  
The teens turned their heads toward their parents. The "Anti-Sparrow" pirates of earlier and Hawk were there, swords out, ready to fight. Will ran up to the three of them. "Time for a quick get away, kids!" He pushed them, Elizabeth, and Araina without knowing it, outside.  
  
"To the Pearl!" Elizabeth said.  
  
"You knew about this?" Apollo asked.  
  
"I had my suspicions when three of them kept hanging around following Will." Elizabeth turned to Araina. "So you haven't told Jack yet."  
  
"No." Araina said. "We did have a plan, but as you can tell it didn't work out.  
  
"Gah!" Artemis exclaimed all of a sudden. "Can't take it anymore! I gotta go help." She finished.  
  
"Mom, you and Ms. Araina go to the Pearl. We'll meet you there." Jamison said. Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Just like your stupid father. Be careful. All three of you!." She and Araina said at the same time, then ran off into the night.  
  
Apollo quirked an eyebrow at Jamison, "You know how to fight?" Jamison laughed and went inside. The entire room was filled with pirates. The other guests had fled. Jack and Will looked out of luck. Artemis' eye caught the hook where a chandelier was being held up. 'Excellent.' She unsheathed her sword swiped the rope holding it in place and down it went on top of the enemy pirates.  
  
Apollo and Jamison glanced at her. She shrugged. The droppage of the chandelier was a great help. Jamison turned out to be an astounding swordsman, almost as good as them. Within minutes the four men and Artemis had basically outdone the enemies. Hawk was nowhere to be found. The five of them went outside. "Finally! To the Pearl, mates!" Shouted Jack. Jamison looked at his father questioningly.  
  
"Yes, we're sailing with them Jamison." Jamison's heart leapt up in his chest. They were going to sea! Finally! And Artemis would be there...not that he cared...So would Apollo. So he'd have a comrade or two. "Our stuff is already there." Will was saying.  
  
"You and Elizabeth prepared this a little to well." Jack said.  
  
"Well with you old friend, it never hurts to be vigilant." Will laughed. 


	9. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own, Artemis, Apollo, Jamison, Araina, Hawk his ship and crew. That's it. Rest goes to other peeps.  
  
Oh and btw. Do you want Jack and Araina back together?? Just wondering. I also need to know how to do italics and bold stuffs.. / s equal italics and ~are bold till I figure it out. Okies? Okies.  
  
~ Reviewers: Yavanna = I didn't even realize that I put mom instead of mother. Whoops. *hits self in head* I'm a dork. Thanx for telling me and for being an awesome reviewer!  
  
Vimana Feral- I agree. Most of us do wish we were in Araina's spot. Lol  
  
AragornandJackSparrowluver - Thanx for the input! ~  
  
~The Aftermath~  
  
Will glanced over at the kids while they were walking. As Jack  
put it, no need to wear themselves out till the soldiers/guards  
or whoever were on their case. "So you're sure Elizabeth went to  
the Pearl?"  
  
"Yes." Everyone replied in a bored tone. The three kids fell behind the two adult men to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"So are you going to tell me about Hawk?" Jamison asked. Artemis sighed. Apollo got a mad glare in his eyes at the mere mention of Hawk.  
  
"I guess so." Artemis said. She explained the whole thing to Jamison, with Apollo inserting a few things here and there. Jamison looked thoroughly enraged when they were done. "Don't worry about it. I can handle myself, mate." Jamison looked at her. "I'm still worried though." He muttered quietly.  
  
"What was that?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Nothing." Jamison replied looking away. Artemis slipped into a deep thought about what had happened that night. Why was Hawk haunting her like this? Everywhere they went he followed, or was one step ahead. He was pulling her down. She was afraid to get close to people for fear that he would get to them. She personally, didn't fear him....but she was worried for the others' safety. And Jamison! What right did he have to be worried? She'd just ignore him for a bit, that way Hawk wouldn't know that they were friends and hurt him. Maybe it would get these feelings about him to go away as well.  
  
The two adults stopped suddenly making the kids run into them. "Ouch."  
  
"Kinda painful there."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Shhh.." Said Jack. He pointed to the docks and there were guards all along there. The Pearl was around the other side. There was no other way that they could get to it. "Anybody got a plan, or do we fight?" Jack said.  
  
"We could say that Artemis is the Duchess Araina and that if they don't let us past, we'll kill her." Will said thinking quickly. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"What a devious mind you have William." Jack said, his voice sounded strange, and there was a lump in his throat. Jack was slightly in shock. Will knew Araina? He never told Will about her, well he did, just not her name. Was she here? He'd ask later. "Ok then, Jamison, you pretend to be taking hold of Artemis. Apollo you walk behind them, Will you walk on the side and I'll be in front. Got it mates? Keep in character now. Men you are kidnappers, Artemis you should be slightly scared or something to that effect." Everyone got into position. Jamison gripped Artemis around the waist tightly.  
"Jamison, air is becoming a slight issue." She coughed.  
"Sorry." He whispered softly and loosened his grip. The odd little group started walking on to the docks. Jamison was sort of in shock. It felt so right having Artemis in his arms. It was never going to happen though, so why bother?  
  
"Hey!" Shouted one of the guards. "What are you doing?"  
  
Jack did a strange cackle. "We're takin' the Duchess Araina hostage, mate. If you try to stop us we'll kill her! And you!" The guards couldn't decide what to do. They looked confused (A/N I like making them stupid. he he). Our main characters were about twenty feet from the Black Pearl. They were slowly inching toward it. Closer..closer.... EVER CLOSER! They were about ten feet away now. The guards were starting to slowly advance on them. Artemis was bored. This inching along thing was getting old. She couldn't tell how Jamison was feeling; his face was totally impassive, with a hint of haughtiness. Apollo's mind was clearly somewhere else. Will looked as if this was nothing new to him. Jack unearthed a bottle of rum from his coat and took a long swig. Artemis and Apollo both suddenly got the urge to laugh out loud. Count on their father to have rum anytime. Will was beginning to think that they'd never get to the Pearl when all of a sudden 3 feet from it, Jack shouted, "BREAK AND RUN KIDS!" The group left its stance and darted aboard the Pearl. "Take it away, Kirk!" he said as soon as they were all on the deck. Kirk steered the Pearl away. Finally they were gone. Elizabeth came up on the deck.  
  
"Did everything go all right?" She asked. The five looked at each other and laughed.  
"Savvy." Jack confirmed. Elizabeth looked skeptical. Jack went off to see Kirk.  
  
"What are we going to do about Araina?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"She's here?" exclaimed Will.  
  
"YES." Replied everyone.  
  
"Nothing to do but tell him." Shrugged Apollo. Everyone glanced at one another.  
  
"Who's gonna tell him?" Jamison asked. They all pointed to someone else.  
  
"I'll tell him!" said a voice from the entrance to the rooms. Araina stepped out. "It would be better.maybe I could tell him what happened." She went off to go find Jack. Artemis and Apollo were thinking the same thought. 'I hope she knows what she's doing.' Artemis went off to her room to get changed.  
  
George, meanwhile, was back in Port Royal. He didn't see Araina anywhere. He went to check her house and found a letter on her desk. Jack? Who was he? 'No, this can't be.' George thought. Pirates had kidnapped Araina!! He had to alert the military! Someone! {A/N: George is paranoid.he jumps to conclusions.}  
  
Hawk, as always, was rounding up his crew. Yes, he was following the Pearl again. Why? Well, I'm guessing we know why.  
  
Araina came back an hour or so later, looking a cross between upset and mad. She sighed and sat down. "He's in his rooms drinking that blasted rum. Won't listen to a thing I tried to tell him." Artemis and Apollo both put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Just give him time." Apollo said. 


	10. The Aftermath of the Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own, Artemis, Apollo, Jamison, Araina, Hawk his ship and crew. That's it. Rest goes to other peeps.  
  
I entered a contest for original short stories. Wish me luck people!  
  
~ Reviewers: Vimina Feral - lol Glad you like it! We'll find "dear" George soon. *coughihopecough* * grins* Yavanna- Apollo's section is coming! And yes it is getting complex. Lizzie- Thanx for the nice review! Thanx to the others who have reviewed past chapters!  
  
~The aftermath of the aftermath~  
  
24 hours later Jack was still in his quarters still having a good sulk. Will had decided that this had gone far enough. He literally had to kick Jack's door down. He tossed the door aside. Jack sat there looking at him. Then finally Jack spoke. "YOU BROKE MY BLOODY DOOR!"  
  
"You've sulked enough, Jack. Don't you want to find out what's happened?"  
  
"Will! I'm not you! I'm not good with this romantic, understanding crap!"  
  
" But you love her right? Won't you at least hear her out?" Little did they know that Elizabeth had snuck up.  
  
"Come now, Jack. It's true and you know it." Jack looked at her.  
  
"I don't need any help from you. After last time." Elizabeth sighed and left. Will stared after her.  
  
"That was uncalled for you know." Will said as Jack took out some more rum. Will went up to the deck where the kids, Elizabeth, and Araina were.  
  
"How long does it take him to sober up?"  
  
"Depends on how much he's had." Artemis said not looking up from her book. Will groaned.  
  
"He's been drinking since last night."  
  
"Then he'll be sober by tonight, if he doesn't have anymore." Apollo replied. Will sighed and went down to Jack's room again. He went through the doorway and set the door back up.  
  
"Jack. NO-MORE-RUM!!" Will wrestled the rum from Jack.  
  
"First you break my door then ...YOU TAKE THE RUM! ARE YOU BLOODY CRAZY?! DO NOT MESS WITH THE RUM!"  
  
Will said nothing as he took all the rum from Jack's room then left, leaving Jack to yell at the wall.  
  
Meanwhile with George, he alerted the military and now they were on a quest to rescue Araina. Araina's father had spoken with George and now George knew the story of 17 years ago. He was outraged that she hadn't told him. She should have, and now that....that...pirate, had kidnapped her! He'd make him, Jack Sparrow, sorry that he'd ever crossed lines with George McNair. Commodore Norrington had been only to eager to help out seeing as they had taken Elizabeth as well. Norrington still had a thing for her...  
  
Will went to try and talk some reason into Jack again. Jack had a sheet over the window and it was completely dark in his room. Will's look could only be defined as befuddled. Jack was lying on his bed, having a nice sulk and muttering to himself. There was a book lying near him. This confused poor Will even more. He walked over.  
  
"Come to break some more of my ship, Will?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, I came to try and get you to see the light."  
  
"No, no light. Only darkness of my soul, mate." Jack rolled over so he was facing away from Will. Will picked up the book.  
  
"What's this?" The question made Jack shoot up and grab the book.  
  
"Nothing. Treasure plots. We're on our way to the hide out." Jack said his eyes shifting. Will raised his eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
Up on the deck, Artemis, Apollo, Jamison, Elizabeth and Araina were sitting around. The rest of the crew was elsewhere; Apollo was steering the ship, keeping a watchful eye on the sun. "We should be there in 3 hours." He said looking at them. Artemis nodded not saying anything. Jamison glanced at her. Artemis avoided his gaze. Elizabeth and Araina noticed this and gave each other knowing looks.  
  
*Sorry so short dearies! I'm getting a bit of writer's block* 


	11. The Lair ignore the other title in the t...

Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! *cough cough* yeah rite...i still don't own POTC. *sigh* I'm not making any money on this blah blaaaaaaah. You know I don't rite?? Good! And yall know what I do own rite? Right! Okies on with the chapter!  
  
Jenmm31: Thank you!  
  
Yavanna: Thanx for the support! Yeah, I realized that it would be more interesting with Norrington here. I thought I should add a chapter of a sulking/mad Jack. What is he up to you ask? Well, you'll see it may just surprise ya. ;)  
  
XoX-PaDfOoTeSs-XoX: Wow! I looked in my inbox and there were 8 reviews! I LOVE YOU! LOL Don't make me eat that! *cowers in corner* Don't worry they will....but you must remember Artemis is in denial about Jamison, so it'll be interesting to say the least. *evil grin* And yes, Jamison was meant to be sexy. Muahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa  
  
~New Places, Old Faces~  
  
In exactly three hours, like Apollo said, they were in the hideout. Which was really a cave in the left center of a maze of jungles. It was rather clever. It took four men, including Apollo, Jack and Kirk, and Artemis to move the hefty rock in front of it that was imbedded into the entrance. Jack was not talking to anyone, but maybe he was just rum deprived. The crew stepped inside like it was nothing unusual, but the Turners were awe- struck. There was enough treasure in here to make the queen of England, hell and all other pirates, green-eyed! (Think the treasure in the movie [where they had the Aztec coins] times about 20) Will walked up to Jack. "I thought you never saved treasure." He muttered.  
  
Jack sighed. "It was a good idea incase we needed it for anything."  
  
Taking the key that hung from his neck, Apollo walked over to a certain chest [a.k.a. his] and opened it. He put some papers in and took out a notebook similar to the one Jack had with him. Artemis was putting some things into hers, but didn't take anything out. She went over to Araina and held out the gold chocker. Araina's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Artemis. Apollo came over and showed her the book. It was filled with poems and such that she had written for him before he was born. Elizabeth decided that this was a good time to leave them alone and she went over to Will and Jamison. Jack came up to Will. "Aight, mate, the crew and myself are going to vote on if we initiate you or not."  
  
"The consequences of each?" Asked Jamison.  
  
"We take care of you for life or...."Artemis said also walking up.  
  
"Or?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"We kill you." Shrugged Apollo, at Elizabeth's stricken face he added, "We're joking, just joking."  
  
A bit later everyone "voted" and all of the Turners and Araina were in. So it was all good right? Wrong. Everyone knows Jack can hold a grudge, and he was still holding on to the one against Araina. Artemis and Apollo could be heard arguing with him across the room. "BUT YOU LOVE HER!" "DAMMIT! GIVE IT A CHANCE! DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW?" and "I'M THE ADULT HERE!" were the main arguments that the crew heard. Artemis looked ready to take some of the gold and shove it up Jack's nose.  
  
Finally Apollo spoke in a quiet voice to Jack, where Artemis could hear as well. "Love comes once, and only once. You need to seize it. You know you've wanted to. I lost the one that I loved once. Sure, I've had you, Artemis and Kirk, now the Turners, but it's not the same. There's an empty feeling. I don't want you to feel like that." [A/N: Pirate with a sensitive side, and showing it! What has gotten into me? Plots. Muahahahahahahahaha!] Jack sighed.  
  
"I'll talk to her tonight, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy." Both twins confirmed. Artemis was bothered about Apollo however. Artemis walked back up to the Pearl by herself, not realizing that someone else was there. She was sitting on the rail as usual, enjoying the breeze.  
  
Jamison had decided to go back to the Pearl a while ago. He figured no one would notice if he was gone. He sighed happy to be away from that place he had been forced to call home. All those desperate for marriage girls were getting to him. Yes, they were all out to "snatch him up". Why? His parentage, money, and good looks most likely. Jamison would have bet they wouldn't care if he was smart or anything; they didn't care about who he was, just what he had. Jamison closed his eyes as he walked up on deck and leaned against the rail.  
  
Artemis started as she felt something up against her back. She turned to look.  
  
Jamison felt someone behind him; he also turned to look.  
  
Should I leave it here? Yeah? Ok! See you in the next chapter!  
  
Oh you want to hear more? Ok, I can do that.  
  
The two faces ended up right on top of each other and Jamison in a lip lock with Artemis. Artemis couldn't really get a strait thought through her mind, nor could Jamison. Artemis pulled away and resisted hitting him. "What was that?" she growled.  
  
"Uh..." Jamison flushed; Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. "Well?"  
  
"You weren't resisting!"  
  
"Maybe cause if I did I would fall of the bloody ship! Ever think of that?"  
  
"You-you!"  
  
"What?" Artemis stood up forgetting where she was and almost fell off, when Jamison caught her hand. "Let. Go."  
  
"You want to fall?" Jamison asked as Artemis wrestled out of his reach. The water was a perfect depth for a swim. Artemis yelled this up to Jamison. Jamison shook his head. Her and her stupid pride. He'd never understand.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! So what'd ya think? Good bad? Tell me! Tootles! 


	12. Kidnappings and UpsetScheming People

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.  
  
Padfootess - glad it mad ya happy!  
  
Yavanna - was it that rushed? **shrug** I dunno.happy you liked it though!  
  
~ Kidnappings and Upset People~  
  
That night they all waited to see if Jack and Araina would patch things up. Waiting seemed the only thing they could do. It was around four a.m. when they decided to try and check in on the "happy" couple. They sent Artemis this time. She came back one minute later looking a cross between appalled and happy. "Do not go in there whatever you do. They're back together." The cheers of everyone were deafening. That day they were on their way to France. Artemis was giving Jamison death glares and Jamison had taken to being cocky about something that no one could figure out. The adults shrugged it off as hormones. Apollo knew something was up though, he just couldn't figure out what and no one would tell him. Poor pirate. The crew and our main characters decided this would be a good time for a celebration. They took out the rum, and partied for quite some time. They stopped later that night because no one felt like steering the ship. This would prove to be a bad choice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
The frosty white of the Iced Nightmare gleamed in the dark. It was closer to the Black Pearl now than ever before. Hawk could feel it now; she was almost within his grasp. He just had to sneak aboard the Pearl and not get caught. Yes, he had had enough of chasing; it was time for action. He, or rather his crew, would take her twin and the stupid blacksmith's son incase she needed some persuading. About twenty of them snuck on board when they were sure most of the ship was sleeping or dead drunk. After finding their quarters, Hawk and 5 other men went to get Artemis while 6 men each went for the twin and blacksmith. Hawk used a pressure point in the neck to make Artemis go unconscious; luckily there was little struggle from her as she was asleep. Now, Hawk being the villain that he was decided to write a ransom note for the two young men. If he got Artemis no one was hurt. Simple. The crew of the Iced Nightmare continued on it's way to France, leaving the Pearl behind.  
  
The next morning.... "Bloody hell! The military." Jack muttered aloud as he walked up deck and saw an official ship in the distance, by using his telescope. Araina walked up behind him. "What are we going to do?" She asked.  
  
"The Pearl can out run 'em, but if they start a fight, we're gonna give 'em a little hell." Jack went to go and wake the kids but found them missing, fortunately, depending on who you are, he found the note. He showed it to Will, Elizabeth and Araina.  
  
"We're going after them." Stated Will.  
  
"It's not as if we could do anything else." Elizabeth sighed.  
  
Araina's eyes glinted. "What are we waiting for?" That said, she took Elizabeth down to Artemis' room to find some more suitable clothing. Both women came up 20 minutes later in dark trousers and long sleeved shirts. Will and Jack just raised an eyebrow and glanced at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Artemis awoke to a pounding headache. 'I didn't that drink much last night did I?' she asked herself. Then she noticed she wasn't on the Pearl. She was in a small room similar to a cell the only difference being that this had a bed and door off to the side as well as the entrance. She pressed her ear up against the door. Nothing. It probably wouldn't be smart to go through the main door so she decided to break down this one. She felt for the hollowest spot of the door and kicked it in. Stepping into the room she saw that Apollo and Jamison were there, both looking unwell as if beat brutally into submission. Artemis bent down by both of them and untied them from the chairs they were bound to. She shook Apollo's shoulder.  
  
Oddly enough, Jamison chose now to wake up. Peering through his chocolate eyes groggily, he waited for the room to come into focus. All he managed to say though came out as a soft moan. "Shh...." Artemis said, smoothing his hair out of his face. "Look, we aren't on the Pearl. I think," she took a deep breath, "I think that we're on the Iced Nightmare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Norrington looked about the horizon where he could see the Black Pearl coming into focus. He had a plan, oh yes. He'd finally have Turner in jail and Elizabeth would be his, but what to do with their son? The commodore had never liked Jamison, because he was Will's son. He could be thrown in jail as well for helping the pirates. 'Good enough plan' he thought.  
  
George just wanted Araina back. He was rather upset that she hadn't told him about the pirate captain though. He decided that it hadn't really been love, just lust, because she was so young when it happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Again, sorry about the length but that seemed like a good place to end this chapter. I'll make up for it with the next one, which I already have planned out. Bye!  
  
*GoldenWolf88* 


	13. The Beginning of the End

iDisclaimer: see previous chaptersi  
  
b Reviewers b : Banks 99: Happy ya like it so much! lol Who said Apollo's not gonna have anyone? **innocent look** I have plans. Many, Many Plans.. You rock and your review made my day!  
  
Yavanna: Of course they will! ^-^  
  
b I'm planning on making this the 2nd to last chapter b  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Beginning of the End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Apollo awoke to see Artemis whispering something to Jamison. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Welcome back." She said. "We're on the Iced Nightmare." Apollo groaned.  
  
"What are we going to do?" he asked. Artemis and Jamison both shrugged. Jamison was looking out the window. "We're pulling up near the docks." Apollo and Artemis came up beside him.  
  
"France." Apollo stated a flash of memories passed through his eyes.  
  
"Think we could bust out the window?" Jamison asked.  
  
"Probably." said Artemis slowly.  
  
"So, you're saying we bust the window open, and roam through the streets avoiding Hawk?" Apollo inquired.  
  
Jamison grinned impishly. "I was thinking more along the lines of getting out, if Hawk tries to stop us we'll beat his ass, and commandeering a ship if our parental units aren't here."  
  
"You do have the potential to be a pirate. I'm so proud." Artemis said.  
  
"Didn't think ya had it in ya." Apollo said clapping a hand on his back. The three of them worked the window out of its place and hopped out. "He'll look in all the taverns so we should steer clear of those." Artemis suggested. The other two nodded. They walked around for a bit until they came upon a strange looking book shop. A girl a year or two younger than Artemis, with long black hair pulled up into an intricate bun and stormy gray eyes, came out carrying a heavy load of novels. She ran into Apollo, falling down and dropping everything in the process. "Sorry." She said in a soft voice. Apollo helped her up and gathered up her things.  
  
"Don't worry about it, love." He replied.  
  
"Apollo?" the girl looked up and questioned.  
  
Apollo's eyes grew wide. "Maria??"  
  
~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~**  
  
Hawk strode into where they were keeping Artemis. Let's see how she'd like him now. HA! But when he opened the door something was very wrong. Artemis was nowhere to be found. He went to the other room and saw the debris of what had once been a window. Dammit! Heads will roll for this! He told himself, oh indeed they would.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~ ~  
  
Jack, Araina, Kirk, Will, Elizabeth and crew sailed into the docks of France looking for the Iced Nightmare but found it nowhere. The five previously mentioned decided to search the streets and see if they could find them there. Half the crew helped out with that while the other half stayed with the ship, just in case.  
  
"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Maria acknowledged in the same soft voice.  
  
"I didn't know what happened to you. I was worried." Apollo said at the same time. Neither of them could take it anymore. They dropped what they were carrying, embraced each other and proceeded to kiss fervently in the middle of the street.  
  
"OK! Not in public, children!" Artemis exclaimed. "Maria. As soon as we find the Pearl want to come with us?" She added, knowing that Apollo and Maria would never leave each other's side again. Jamison looked slightly confused. He was happy for Apollo though. Those two were quite a pair if they could just pick up where they left off. It was pure, true, first and only love.  
  
"I hate to break this up." A rough masculine voice said. All four people stopped. 'Not again.' Artemis thought. The four of them turned and there stood...No one?  
  
"What the hell?" Apollo asked.  
  
"Maybe it was the wind?" Jamison suggested not really even believing himself. Maria and Artemis stood with identical looks of bewilderment on their faces.  
  
"We all heard it so we can't be completely insane." Artemis stated.  
  
"But what if we are?" Maria asked mysteriously.  
  
"Then we're screwed."  
  
"Well that explains it." Maria said. The guys looked at them peculiarly.  
  
"What?" Artemis said. "We're trying to lighten the mood." The two young men sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***** ***~~~~  
Jack, Kirk, Araina, Elizabeth and Will neared the spot where their children were. "That them?" Kirk asked. The others nodded.  
  
"But who is that with them?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Jack squinted. "Maria." Everyone but Kirk looked totally clueless.  
  
"The love of Apollo's life." explained Kirk. The five of them walked up to the kids but as they were going up there someone else got there first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
Norrington and George saw the teenagers and strode over behind them. "So you're the ones that kidnapped Elizabeth and Araina?" Norrington said to the twins.  
  
Artemis turned looked him up and down clearly unimpressed. "I'd hardly call it a kidnapping considering Araina is our mother." George looked ready to explode. "You-your-your mother?" he asked.  
  
"Aye." Apollo said instinctively moving in front of Maria to protect her if need be.  
  
"Seeing as Elizabeth is my mother I'd say she is the one with the custody of me, and in total control of what she wants, unless things have changed since we left Port Royal, Commodore?" Jamison commented in a bored voice. Norrington gave Jamison a look of pure loathing. Jamison didn't back down from his glare though.  
  
"What's goin' on 'ere?" Jack questioned. Norrington turned and Jack did a double take. "Commodore! Long time no beat! How ya been?" Norrington gave him a fierce look that could freeze the sun over.  
  
"We're here to arrest you, these children, and William Turner for kidnapping the duchess Araina and Elizabeth Turner." He said looking rather smug.  
  
"You idiot. Why would my husband have for kidnap me? It's absurd." spat Elizabeth.  
  
"I wanted to spend time with my children." Araina stated not noticing George was there. George cleared his throat.  
  
"Children that clearly aren't mine." He said.  
  
"George!"  
  
"You were involved with a pirate! No you are involved with that riffraff! You should be with me! Remember your fiancée?  
  
"I thought I loved you. I was wrong for leading you on George. It-it couldn't be helped." Araina stood her ground proudly.  
  
George's gaze softened. He did something very unexpected. "If you are happy who am I to stop you? Go and enjoy life." He turned to Jack. "Take care of her aye?"  
  
Norrington spit. "So it's just over like that is it? You're going to let her run with that pirate?"  
  
"Yes. If she's happy then I want her to stay that way. Commodore, that's what true love is. What you are feeling is lust and jealousy. Love is neither of those. I'll be waiting for your return to the ship so we can go home." That said George walked off and out of Araina's life forever. This left the others grateful and yet, confused about Norrington. They looked at him expectantly waiting for a clarification. 


	14. It's over

Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
Reviewers: Yavanna; I might make a sequel depending on reviewers and such. OMG! DID YOU HEAR THAT THERE'S GONNA BE A POTC 2????!!! I READ IT AND WAS THRILLED!! Ok now that that's out of my system. I was going to have a huge fight but then I asked myself, 'Why not do the unpredictable!' muahahahaha  
  
XoX-PaDfOoTeSs-XoX: I'll make it longer just for you. lol  
  
And this is the last chapter. I may make a sequel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Yes. If she's happy then I want her to stay that way. Commodore, that's what true love is. What you are feeling is lust and jealousy. Love is neither of those. I'll be waiting for your return to the ship so we can go home." That said George walked off and out of Araina's life forever. This left the others grateful and yet, confused about Norrington. They looked at him expectantly waiting for a clarification.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Norrington sputtered indigently. "Well, he obviously didn't love you enough then. Now, Elizabeth, it's time to go home, away from these pirates." He sneered. The look on Elizabeth's face was one of fury. Then she did something no one expected. She punched him, very hard too.  
  
"Where'd you learn ta do that, love?" Jack asked impressed that she finally learned to defend herself a bit.  
  
"Him." Elizabeth stated as she jerked a thumb as Will, who shrugged. The adults left to let the kids go to Maria's to grab a few things, but they were to be back within the hour. Artemis and Maria went to get the items while Jamison and Apollo went to get some stuff for the voyage they would be taking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
A bit later in a small chapel..... "You may kiss the bride." A confused priest announced. Jack and Araina kissed up at the alter, yes, they eloped.  
  
"You know, this means you're a duke now." Araina whispered to him as they left.  
  
"And you're a pirate." He whispered just as softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
It was later in the evening they were all rejoicing about Jack and Araina, and Apollo and Maria. Smiling at her brother, Artemis was just happy that he was so lucky and joyful. Apollo deserved this if anyone did. She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around expecting Kirk or someone like that.  
  
"Can we talk?" Jamison requested. Artemis sighed and nodded reluctantly. The two went out on the docks to talk they walked away from them into a small clearing. Jamison cleared his throat a few times attempting to find the right words. He turned away from her to try and regain the ability to speak but was met with a sword pointed at him. Unarmed and unprepared for the attack, Hawk's blade sliced into him. Pain exploded below his rib cage. That was all Jamison remembered before sinking into unconsciousness.  
  
"Jamison!!" cried out Artemis, her voice was breaking. 'I never got to tell him.' Hawk walked over to her.  
  
"Come now, pet, you didn't love him, nor he you, I am your future." He sneered. Hawk grabbed Artemis by the waist. His mouth came down hard on hers, before Hawk knew it though Artemis bit his tongue and it was bleeding quite a bit. "Pirate bitch!" he gasped, pulling away.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." smirked Artemis. Her sword was in the position to fight.  
  
"A fight for your freedom then," Hawk stated getting ready. "You win, you go. I win, you come with me, or me with you on the Pearl." She accepted.  
  
30 minutes later, the fight was still going strong. Artemis kept her eyes on the sword stained with Jamison's blood. Rage filled her over and over. Another 30 minutes passed. She was exhausted. Hawk was much stronger than she remembered. As she fell to the ground she could see Hawk standing over her and remembered the recurring dreams of him winning. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Artemis awoke on a ship to find herself in the large room she now shared with her husband. Sighing, she got dressed and went up to the deck to see what was going on today. The hideout, or a new location? She waved and grinned to the man steering the ship. Apollo had filled out since last year. He now longer had the narrowness of boyhood but was a full grown man. Maria ran up to her.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered. "Congratulations." Artemis smiled hugging her. Everyone on the Pearl got used to Artemis having this husband, as did she. They made a cute couple so there was no awkwardness about it. She sat on the railing. A pair of strong muscular arms embraced her with fiery warmth. Artemis gazed up into the chocolate brown eyes of Jamison Turner. He was a good head taller than her. Bending down he gave her a peck on the lips. "Have I told you how much I love you?" he whispered.  
  
"Not since last night." She said laughing and throwing her arms around him.  
  
"GO TO A ROOM!" shouted Apollo. The two just grinned at him as he put his arm around Maria's waist. Jack and Araina were off in Araina's manor attending to a few things and the kids along with Elizabeth and Will were going to get them today, or as soon as they could. Jack was about to go crazy being there. But rest assured he had plenty of rum. The lot of them remained unchanged. With the exception of Will's appearance, a long scar now marred his perfect facial features. He got that from dueling with Norrington one last time over Elizabeth. It had been a while since that night; it was the same night when Artemis almost lost to Hawk. Jamison jumped up at the last minute, saving her. A thing she didn't take to lightly. Artemis was the independent type, but none of that mattered when Jamison collapsed again, she had been too worried to care.  
  
The scars of the past had been buried for the group of eight people, all adults now. But nothing really lasts forever does it?  
  
~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~  
  
That's kind of confusing isn't it? Well, love it or hate it it's over. I'm pretty sure. **grins** Sequel? Good idea? Yes, no? Tell in a review. Until next time,  
  
**GoldenWolf88** 


End file.
